conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom of Eastern European Duchies
The United Kingdom of Eastern European Duchies (UKEED) is a country located in Eastern Europe consisting of 13 duchies. The capital of the country is Belgrade in the duchy of Serbia. UKEED is known for being the only monarchy in Europe, where the monarch still has some real political powers. The country was founded in 1950 as the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. The kingdom was recreated by royalist Chetniks, after they had successfully killed Josep Tito and most of the government. The country is, today, one of the richest countries in Eastern Europe. UKEED solves the ethnic problem by giving all duchies equality, with 30 from each duchy elected for the Federal Council. Each Duchy also has their own flags, language, government and constitution. History 1st Kingdom of Yugoslavia The 1st kingdom of Yugoslavia was formed in 1918 under the name Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes. The new government had to integrate regions politically as well as economically, which had very different historical experience as well as economic development. Kingdom gained most of Dalmatiabut Zadarand few islands were given to Italy. Rijeka was declared a free city but was soon occupied and in 1924 annexed by Italy. On the Austrian border, a plebiscite was held in Carinthia which opted for Austria. From Hungary, SHS gained the Vojvodina, an area with a strong German and Hungarian minority. In 1920, Constitution was passed which established unitary monarchy. Serb politicians regarded Serbia as the standardbearer of Yugoslav unity, as Piedmont had been for Italy and Prussia for Germany. Over the years, Croat resistence against a Serbocentric policy increased. In 1928, Stjepan Radic, head of the Croatian Peasant Party, was shot in parliament by Punisa Racic. After that, King abolished the Constitution and introduced personal dictatorship. He changed the name of the country to Kingdom of Yugoslavia and in 1931 he passed new Constitution. On October 9 1934, the King Alexander was shot in France. Because Alexander's eldest son, Peter II, was a minor, a regency council of three, specified in Alexander's will, took over the role of king. The council was dominated by the king's cousin Prince Paul. In the late 1930s, internal tensions continued to increase with Serbs and Croats seeking to establish ethnic federal subdivisions. Serbs wanted Vardar Banovina, Vojvodina, Montenegro united with Serb lands while Croatia wanted Dalmatia and some of Vojvodina. Both sides claimed territory in present-day Bosnia and Herzegovina populated by Bosniak Muslims. The expansion of Nazi Germany in 1938 gave new momentum to efforts to solve these problems and, in 1939, Prince Paul appointed Dragiša Cvetković as prime minister, with the goal of reaching an agreement with the Croatian opposition. Accordingly, on 26 August 1939, Vladko Maček became vice premier of Yugoslavia and an autonomous Banovina of Croatia was established with its own parliament. These changes satisfied neither Serbs who were concerned with the status of the Serb minority in the new Banovina of Croatia and who wanted more of Bosnia and Herzegovina as Serbian territory. The Croatian nationalist Ustaše were also angered by any settlement short of full independence for a Greater Croatia including all of Bosnia and Herzegovina. World war II and Tito’s way to power Fearing an invasion of the World War II Axis Powers, Regent Prince Paul signed the Tripartite Pact on 25 March 1941, pledging cooperation with the Axis. Because of Paul's decision, massive demonstrations took place in Belgrade. On 27 March, the regime of Prince Paul was overthrown by a military coup d'état with British support. The 17-year-old Peter II was declared to be of age and placed in power. General Dušan Simović became his Prime Minister. The Kingdom of Yugoslavia withdrew its support for the Axis de facto without formally renouncing the Tripartite Pact. Although the new rulers opposed Nazi Germany, they also feared that if German dictator Adolf Hitler attacked Yugoslavia, the United Kingdom was not in any real position to help. Regardless of this, on 6 April 1941, the German armed forces (Wehrmacht) launched the invasion of the Kingdom of Yugoslavia and quickly conquered it. The royal family, including Prince Paul, escaped abroad and were interned by the British in Kenya.needed The Kingdom of Yugoslavia was soon divided by the Axis into several entities. Germany, Italy, Hungary, and Bulgaria annexed some border areas outright. A Greater Germany was expanded to include most of Slovenia. Italy added the Governorship of Dalmatia and more than a third of western Slovenia to the Italian Empire. An expanded Croatia was recognized by the Axis as the Independent State of Croatia (Nezavisna Država Hrvatska, or NDH). On paper, the NDH was a kingdom and the 4th Duke of Aosta was crowned as King Tomislav II of Croatia. The rump Serbian territory became a military administration of Germany run by military governors and a Serb civil government led by Milan Nedić. Nedić attempted to gain German recognition of Serbia as a successor state to Yugoslavia and claimed King Peter II as Serbia's monarch. Puppet states were also set up in Montenegro and southern Yugoslavia. King Peter II, who had escaped into exile, was still recognized as King of the whole state of Yugoslavia by the Allies. From 13 May 1941, the largely Serbian "Yugoslav Army of the Fatherland" (Jugoslovenska vojska u otadžbini, or JVUO, or Chetniks) resisted the Axis occupation of Yugoslavia. This anti-German and anti-communist resistance movement was commanded by Royalist General Draža Mihailović. For a long time, the Chetniks were supported by the British, the United States, and the Yugoslavian royal government in exile of King Peter II. However, over the course of the war, effective power changed to the hands of Josip Broz Tito's Communist Partisans. In 1943, Tito proclaimed the creation of the Democratic Federative Yugoslavia (Demokratska federativna Jugoslavija). The Allies gradually recognized Tito's forces as the stronger opposition forces to the German occupation. They began to send most of their aid to Tito's Partisans, rather than to the Royalist Chetniks. On 16 June 1944, the Tito–Šubašić agreement was signed which merged the de facto and the de jure government of Yugoslavia. In early 1945, after the Germans had been driven out, the Kingdom of Yugoslavia was formally restored on paper. But real political power was held by Tito's Communist Partisans. On 29 November, King Peter II was deposed by Yugoslavia's Communist Constituent Assembly while he was still in exile. On 2 December, the Communist authorities claimed the entire territory as part of the Democratic Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. The new Yugoslavia covered roughly the same territory as the Kingdom had, but it was no longer a monarchy. 2nd Kingdom of Yugoslavia When the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia was established, many people was against the new government. The Royalist Chetniks, that had become weak in the yugoslavian liberation battles, started to gain more followers, and they started working actively against the communist government. In early 1950 riots began breaking out in several Yugoslavian states. The riots demanded more freedom and the reestablishing of the monarchy. The communist government stroke back by having many of the riots leaders executed which eventually resulted in more support for the chetniks. 9. September 1950 Tito went on a trip to Sarajevo, to negotiate with the communist party in Bosnia & Herzegovina. During his visit, a parade to celebrate the great leader was arranged. The Chetnik Petr Zdrawrolic jump out from the masses and shot Tito 3 times. Tito was rushed to the hospital, but couldn’t be saved. Meanwhile back in Belgrade a force of 300 Chetniks attacked and took over the parliament building. The King who was still in exile was asked to come home and take back the throne. The coup was supported by the United Kingdom, Denmark, Norway, Western Germany, France and USA. The Kingdom of Yugoslavia was declared on December 1, 1950 and was recognized by most of the western world. The Kingdom of Yugoslavia was never recognized by the Soviet Union or the other communist republics at that time. During the first five years of the new kingdom, lots of changes was made. Every state in the new kingdom was changed to a Duchy, led by a duke. All states were given the same rights, and was equal in the High Council and the Federal council. There was no official language, and all national languages was recognized. The duchies were also allowed to have their own constitution and flags. During the 1960’ies the slavic economy grew due to trade with other countries. Unemployment rates became lower and lower, and new businesses opened all over the country. The capital city of Belgrade went through a lot of changes during the 60ies and 70ies finally becoming a great modern city. In the early 1960ies riots started occurring in the neighbouring communist countries. The first country to experience those riots was Romania. As the royalists of Romania had seen the Slavic growth, they had been getting more and more supporters, wanted to join the Slavic union. This was not received well in the Soviet union who imedeatly sent in troops to help the Romanian government. However the royalists of Romania got help from Yugoslavia, and soon the Soviet union pulled back their troops. Romania was in 1962 declared a Duchy of Yugoslavia, with the former king as their grand duke. In 1964 Bulgaria joined the union and in 1967 Hungary followed. When Hungary entered the kingdom, the name was changed to The Union of Slavic-Magyar duchies. However in 1978 the name was changed to The United Kingdom of Slavia-Hungary. Formation of the United Kingdom of Eastern European Duchies During the 70ies other communist countries was annexed in the country due to popular demands. Czechoslovakia joined in 1972 and Albania joined in 1977. As the kingdom grew, they also got stronger. They had a big military force. In 1982 The king of Slavia, decided to end communism. He launched an attack on Poland, unfortunately Poland was well defended with help from the Soviet Union, and soon the kingdom was defeated. During the 80ies the economy crashed due to the failed attempt on destroying communism, but when a new government was elected in 1990 the economy slowly recovered, and has been growing ever since. Government and Politics There are three levels of government in the UKEED; The National Government, The Duchy Governments and the Local Governments. Federal Government The Federal parliament is called the high council, and have 330 members elected for a 4 year term. The Monarch is the head of state. The Head of Government is elected by the parliament, and approved by the monarch. There are currently 3 alliances of party, popularly known as The Red Alliance, The Grey Alliance and the Blue Alliance. Each state has their own parties, who are members of different alliances. The Governing alliance at the moment is the Grey Alliance. The current Head of State is the Vojvodinian, György Csabor leader of the Social Democrats of USS. Executive The Monarch, alongside with The Government performs the executive functions of the UKEED. The Prime Minister is elected by parliament, and approved by the Monarch. The Ministers are elected by the Prime Minister and approved by the President. Legislative A democracy can not exist without the legislative branch. The National Parliament performs the legislative functions of the UKEED, and the National Parliament is unicameral. It has 420 members elected in free elections, 30 in each Duchy. Judiciary The UKEED has an independent and highly professional judiciary. The constitution ensures the independence of the judiciary from Government and Parliament, in providing that judges shall only take into account the laws of the USS. The Duchy Governments The Duchies are governed by the Duchy councils. The governments are lead by a Duke. Dukes are elected different in each duchy. The Crown Prince is always known as the Duke of Serbia. In Romania and Bulgaria the title of duke is passed down to the eldest child of the Duke, in Slovenia, Slovakia, Czechia, Macedonia and Transnistria the duke is elected in public elections every 4 years. In the remaining duchies, the dukes are appointed by the king. The Local Governments The local governments are called County Councils. The councils varies in size. The members are elected for a 4 year period. Politics *Freedom of Speech: YES *Freedom of Religion: YES all religions are allowed, and the people are free to follow any religion. *Church and State: DIVIDED *Gay Marriage: Allowed in some states. *Gay Adoption: Only allowed in Czechia. *Abortion: Allowed in all states. *Death Penalty: NO *Nuclear Weapons: None, and the law states that no WMDs shall ever be allowed in USS. *Gun rights: Civilians are not allowed to have guns. *Freedom of Press: YES *Right to protest: A protest must be approved by the Police. *Minimum Driving age: 18 *Voting age: 16 *Age of candidacy: 18 *Smoking age: 18 *Marriageable age: 18 *Drinking age: 18 *Age of Consent: 15 *Age of Criminal responsibility: 12 *Age of Majority: 18 *Tax: Low income: 26%, Middle Income 45%, High Income 60% Ministers Religion The three biggest religions in the USS, are: Roman Catholicism, Eastern Orthodoxy and Islam. The Roman Catholicism is mostly spread in the northern states of the USS (Slovenia, Slovakia, Czechia and Vojvodina), while Islam is mostly spread in the Southern states (Bosniegovina, Serbia and Kosova). The Eastern Othodoxy is divided in to the Romanian Orthodox Church, the Serbian Orthodox and the Russian Orthodox. Education Education in the USS is compulsory for children aged approximately 6-16. The school years up to the age of fifteen/sixteen are known as The Public School. About 82% of young people take further education in addition to this. Government-funded education is free of charge and open to everyone. During secondary and higher education, the students are offered a bursary, called The State's Educational Support. Healthcare The United States of Slavia has a Universal Healthcare. Every citizen is covered by the National Health Insurance, and doesn't have to pay for any treatment. The Small clinics are covered by the municipalities, while the hospitals are covered by the states. The National Health Insurance doesn't cover treatment in private hospitals. Administrative Divisions The United Kingdom of Eastern European Duchies are divided in 19 duchies. The Duchies are divided in Counties and the counties can be divided in Municipalities. Each Duchy has its own constitution, Duke, and parliament, but are represented by the federal government in international affairs. The Counties are governed by County Councils. Duchies and Counties of UKEED Foreign Relations Union of Everett The UKEED has good relations with the Union of Everett. However, the USS doesn't always agree with the political views of Everett, especially the views on death-penalty. The people of the USS (especially teenagers) look up to the president of the Union of Everett, and in 2009 she was given a Teen Award for being the "hottest chick of the year". 4chanistan The UKEED, together with the ASA sees 4chanistan as a rebel state, and doesn't regocnize its independence. East Asian Federation The UKEED thinks that the EAF should break all ties with the Grand Yarphese Republic. Allied States of America UKEED has neither good or bad relations with ASA. The people of USS sees ASA as a violent country after the invasion of Zimbabwe. Category:UKEED Category:Countries Category:Nations